ghosts, goblins, andprincesses?
by Mardelzor
Summary: the school announces it's halloween week. sam decides to dye her hair a dif. color every day. what will freddie think of the new colors? will he miss the blonde? are ghosts real? would sam puckett ever wear a dress when she didn't have to? Seddie FTW!
1. authors note

Hey guys! Okay, as you know I'm a BIG TIME seddie shipper, and am thrilled about season 4! Did everyone love the latest episode, isell penny tees? ^-^

Any- hold on, this feels wrong…**much better, I always do my authors notes in bold! Okay, I had this great idea in the middle of chemistry class:P about a seddie Halloween fic! It'll hopefully extend through October, and end on Halloween with the last chapter on the actual night of Halloween! **

**Here's the vague plot description (copyrighted by me! As in, please don't steal this idea or steal my story…I might be forced to send a Sam and newly-buff Freddie package your way! ;) (btw, I got this inspiration while watching the party scene from Fred the movie)**

**The school announces that it'll be Halloween week and the kids got to dress up as something different every day. Sam decides to try something with her hair, so Monday she'll go as a pretty girly-girl blonde in a gorgeous red dress(the exact way she looked in a couple of scenes of Fred the movie, at the party) Tuesday she'll be a redheaded…something, Wednesday she'll be brunette, Thursday she'll be dark black haired, like her character Bertha in Fred! And Friday…well, I haven't really figured it out yet. And Friday night they'll go to some Halloween party or haunted house (they're too old to trick-or-treat) :P and things'll heat up even more than they did earlier in the week;) **

**So what do you guys think? I promise the story would be better after I've written it, like, I'll try to write a plot/description and I can see the story in my head, but can't summarize very well. Anyways, vote through your review to tell me whether I should do it or not! I mean, I am probably going to do it **_**anyways**_**, but I'd still like some reviews with imput from you guys! Thank you for reading this authors note and if you want to read the actual story, the first chapter or two should be up by tomorrow night if all goes according to plan! :D**

**Ps. This story will contain ALL seddie, with absolutely NO creddie**** maybe cibby or criffen, havn't decided yet though. And Freddie just might flirt with some girls to make her jealous, or vice-versa… ;)**

** -Maggie *l:) **


	2. iannounce

**A/N: Hello Peoples! Alrighty now, here is the Halloween story! I know I said I'd get it up on Sunday, but I didn't count on how long it'd take me to catch up on homework, study for tests, and clean my room(which looked like a tornado came thru it!) plus I was spending my last weekend with my 12 year old dog before we have to put him down, which totally sucks**

**So, here we go! Disclaimer: I don't own Icarly**

Mr. Howard's POV:

_Ugh, disgusting snot-nosed kids!_ I thought to myself as I walked down the hallways. I stopped and looked over at a sight that made me want to puke. Two horny little teenagers were sucking the lips off each other against the lockers. I grabbed my own personal megaphone and yelled right next to their faces.

"**BREAK IT UP!"** I yelled. They jumped apart and I glared at them until they took of running away. "**AND QUIT RUNNING**!" I shouted after them, but they were already around the corner. _Rotten little punks! Can't believe I have to do this._ I whined to myself as I walked up to the steps and turned around with my megaphone. There were icky kids all around me, including that awful Carly Shay and her two friends. She was such a goodie goodie it gave me a toothache!

Sam Puckett, the rowdy blonde, suddenly shoved the tall computer nerd, Freddie Benson, against the lockers with his arm pinned behind his back.

"**HEY, NO ROUGH HOUSING IN THE HALLWAYS**!" I shrieked through the megaphone. They both cringed, covering their ears. Freddie shouted accusingly, "Where were you yesterday when she slapped me?"

"**DON'T MAKE ME GIVE YOU DETENTION!"** I hollered and he shrank back. I smirked at this.

"**Now children, as much as I hate to do this, I have an announcement. It pains me to say that starting next Monday, the school has declared it Halloween week." **I shouted, glaring at them all. Sam got a huge grin and grabbed the Shay girl's hand excitedly, as well as the Benson boy's. his face got all red and I rolled my eyes.

"**You may dress up on each day of the week as whatever you want, but it has to be MODEST, ladies and Gibby!" **I said, addressing the odd, often shirtless boy with a withering glare.

"**And the school will be hosting a Halloween ball/party/whatever on Friday night, from 9 to midnight so you can still go trick-or-treating, as if you weren't old enough to be past such childlike behavior." **I muttered.** "That is all, get to class!" **I screamed before going back to my office.

**General POV**

Carly jumped up and down excitedly as her two best friends did a weird little dance of their own to celebrate.

She squealed and they all grinned at each other. "Okay Sam, you've GOT to come over this weekend and we can come up with costumes, I have NO idea what to go as!" she shrieked at the blonde.

"Perfect, my mom is gonna be out all weekend getting surgery." Sam said in her usual blunt way.

"What's she getting this time?" Freddie asked her, already regretting it.

"She's getting a couple of places nipped and tucked. It's her usual birthday gift to herself." Sam said, laughing at her mom. Freddie just shook his head at her with a little smirk on his face.

The bell rang before he could reply, and the trio went off to their different classes.

**A/N: Not the best chapter, but I promise the days they actually dress up and stuff are going to be SO MUCH BETTER. I'm in the middle of History class right now, writing this, which is why it's not the best but I wanted to get **_**something**_** up! And also, the future chapters will DEFINITELY be longer, probably a day per chapter. just to let you know, don't lose hope in this story yet!**


	3. iplan

**A/N: Hey everyone, so sorry I haven't been able to update in a while, traveling and computer issues. Anyways, I'm going to comment on a couple of awesome episodes really quick: first of all, in iget pranky, did anyone else notice how Freddie did the same voice and "Hey." Thing as Sam and she threw up her hands and gave him a look like, "what was that?" haha, I love seddie! Also, what about ido? It was AWESOME! And even though the seddie wasn't obvious, I still saw it. Loved the meatball golfing! :D and I thought Spencer was just stinkin hilarious when he was commenting on his non-flat butt. Hahaha! Well, enjoy! **

**Sam's POV**

"Carly, I am NOT going to go on Monday as a sexy kitty!" I screamed as she tried to plead with me, shoving the costume patterns in my face. She was getting Spencer's friend, Socko, to sew them for us.

"C'mon Sam, it'll be great! Just two cats on the prowl!" Carly said back, whining. I groaned.

"For the last time, no!" I pushed the patterns away, tired of it all, and walked over to the refrigerator to get me some ham!

"Fine, then. What do you have in mind?" Carly asked me, exasperated with my stubbornness. I chuckled at this, and then rubbed my hands together diabolically.

"I'm going on Monday as the opposite of what I usually am. See, I have this plan to go with a different hair color every day. And, promise you won't tell?" I asked nervously. She's the only one who'd ever see me like this, besides Fredward when Missy was here.

"Of course!" she said, bubbly as ever and excited over getting to learn another one of my very well hidden secrets. _If only she knew._ I thought.

"I'm doing this experiment…see, I like a guy and no, I'm not telling you who until I know whether or not he likes me back!" I said, cutting her off before she could Carly-squeal. "Anyways, I'm doing a test to see how he'll react to my outfits and to the hair, and the behavior. Seeing which he likes best. By this point…I'm kinda desperate." I admitted before plopping onto a beanbag.

"Oh, I want to help!" Carly said, falling down next to me. We turned back towards the screen with dress patterns on it currently.

As much as I liked to rag on the dork, his techie stuff and special gadgets (_did I seriously just use that word?)_ came in handy sometimes. _Ugh, I'm starting to sound like a nub even in my own head! Stupid Freddie!_ _Why do I have to be crushing on __you__ of all people?_ I thought as I scowled on the outside.

I flipped through the different costumes on the screen until I landed on the perfect dress. Normally I would rather lick another swing set then wear a dress, but it's changed lately, and besides, Halloween was when you're supposed to be something you're not.

So I decided I would get it. It was short, slightly bubbled at the bottom, bright red, and would suit my firey personality perfectly.

"Wow Sam…You'll be a total knockout if you wear that!" Carly told me. I just nodded with a smirk on my face.

"And I think I'll wear a mask over it too. Just to make sure nobody knows it's me at first. I want to see some guys' jaws drop before they know it's me and that I'll break them!" I said, my smirk growing wider.

We chose the rest of the week's costumes pretty fast. But still slow enough for my stomach to be growling with hunger again. I moaned and fell over until my face was buried in the beanbag. "Carly." I murmured weakly. "P-please…go…get…me…some…meat!" I whispered pathetically, clutching my stomach and moaning dramatically.

"No! Go get some yourself, I'm not done picking out my costumes!" Carly said, her eyes still glued to the screen.

I sighed in frustration. There was only one thing to do. "FREDDIE!" I yelled as loud as I could. A few seconds later, I heard a door slam and footsteps running quickly up until a panicked looking, very out-of-breath nerd came bursting through the door. I was still lying in an odd position and when he saw that, he came running over.

"Sam!" he yelled before launching down and picking me up suddenly. "What happened, is she alright? Is she hurt?" he asked Carly loudly while leaning his face down to mine to check if I was breathing. Of course at that moments I wasn't.

_I had no idea the nub had gotten strong!_ I thought. He was holding me, bridal style and wasn't even quivering. Not that I'm heavy or anything.

I opened my eyes to see his worried ones **right next to mine!**

"What are you doing Fredward?" I asked, cursing myself because my voice was kinda rough. I mean, I _do_ have a crush on him and his face _was_ really close! I couldn't help it.

"Sam?" he shouted, "who yelled my name, I thought you were dead or something!"

"Nope, I needed you to come here and was too lazy to use my cellphone." I retorted. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Sam, what the chiz? You really scared me, that wasn't right!" he yelled at me. I just slapped him on the face lightly.

"That's your own fault, now make me a sandwich!" I said glaring up at him.

"Say it nicely and I might." He said. _Man, Freddork's gotten tougher lately. _

I was about to slap him again but my stomach began to knaw on itself. I groaned and then decided to up the anne.

I laid my head on his chest, and put one arm around his neck and the other one gently on his cheek. He looked down at me in utter shock. "Pwease Fweddie?" I asked sweetly, pulling my pouty face that he could never resist.

"Fine." He said as his only response and turned around, stalking towards the elevator. I guess he forgot he was carrying me.

"Oh, but first…" I said, leaning my face over next to his ear. I saw him swallow, his adam's apple moving slightly under his skin.

"Yes?" he asked quietly, tilting his ear down towards mine as well. I smirked before sticking my tongue in his ear for the second time.

"Put me down!" I said. He cringed, wiping his now slightly wet ear on my shoulder before he realized that I was in his arms still. With a blush, he went over and ceremoniously plopped me down onto my beanbag before turning around and going downstairs.

"Good nub!" I called after him, like I would to a dog.

"Sam, you need to be nicer if he's going to be making you food!" Carly said, scolding me. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Sam!" she shrieked at me.

"Ugh, fine!" I said right as Freddie came in bearing a plate of heaven.

"Your favorite Italian bread, four types of meat, five kinds of cheese, beef mustard, and a hint of my special ingredient." He said, shooting his own trademark smirk at me.

"_And_ a double-sized bottle of peppi-cola." He announced, brandishing it with a flourish. I reached up and grabbed the plate and my peppi-cola with a huge grin.

"I knew there was a reason I haven't killed you yet." I said before digging in, moaning in pleasure.

**Freddie's POV**

I wiped off the rest of the Sam-spit from my ear while I was making her sandwich. Despite the fact that it was supposed to be gross, I kept fantasizing about it, about her tongue licking a little lower, below my ear or on my neck. It was pretty hot, I had to admit to myself.

_Man, I'm sick. I mean, it's SAM….who I've kissed and had a crush on since 2 years ago._ I thought as I layered as much food as I could on two long sub-slices of bread. I knew all her favorite foods by this point and I was going to make sure she was happy.

After I brought it up, her eyes shone with glee and I knew it was worth it. She took the plate and bottle of peppi-cola with a kind of reverence. I chuckled as she inhaled before digging in and tearing it apart with her teeth.

Whenever I used to see her eating, it disgusted me, but now I was fascinated at how a human teenage girl could look so much like a lioness. It was fierce and yet, strangely sexy. It seemed that anything she did now made me see it as sexy. Especially whenever she fought with me.

I smiled at her, and she grave a primitive growl, protecting her sandwich from me. I laughed again before turning towards my laptop, trying to calm myself down.

Scrolling through the different apps, I tried to find the pictures I had been editing for our special Halloween Icarly this year. After the dance, we were going to film a special segment at was supposed to be a haunted house a few miles away.

I continued flipping through them until finally, my mom whistled loudly signaling me to come home.

**A/N: Okay, just came up with the haunted house thing. I know there are some stories out there similar in the whole filming at haunted locations, but I just felt like doing it****J**** haha, I very much enjoy them! Okay, anyways review please and tell me wether you like this or not! :D**


	4. iMonday

**A/N: Sorry everyone, I've been under a ton of stress from school and different other situations and so I haven't had any time to write at all, it's been exhausting! But I just got a huge amount of good news which made me super happy, and I got inspired! Okay, one weird thing, a few nights ago I had a seddie dream! My first one! So anyways it involves Freddie saving Sam in a certain situation ;) look for it in later chapters! ^-^ Seddie FTW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'If I die young', 'Feeling Good', Michael buble, or icarly. Happy?**

**Monday:**

**Freddie's POV: **

"Aaaand done!" I said out loud as I finished the last touches on my costume. It was a vintage 1940's suit that my grandfather had worn to his wedding, and somehow, it fit me perfectly!

I brushed off the rim of his, now my, fedora and placed it at an angle on my head. Smirking, I did a little spin and pictured myself singing in one of those old microphones. _Oh yeah._ I thought. And then I heard laughter.

"Mom!" I yelled, turning around to see her snickering as she looked at me.

"Freddie what are you doing, you look like a grasshopper jumping around like that!" she said between laughs. Normally she wouldn't laugh EVER, at ANYTHING, but of course she just had to pick today to laugh at my costume.

"I'm leaving!" I said, walking over to my bed and grabbing my backpack. She suddenly looked concerned.

"Freddie, don't forget your ointment!" she yelled as I stalked out of the apartment.

"Bye!" I called before shaking my head and closing the door, praying that she wouldn't follow me out.

I walked across the hall and knocked on the familiar door to the Shay's apartment, needing to ask if Carly and Sam needed a ride. Spencer opened the door wearing scuba gear.

After I had looked him over from the snorkel to the huge flapping shoes, I smiled and asked "Did you lose your keys in the bathtub again?"

"No…maybe…" Spencer said elusively, trying not to look stupid. "Okay, yes." He finally admitted, walking-or flapping over to the bathroom sulkily.

"Carlotta, Samantha!" I yelled calling them by their real names to see if I could bug Sam. I had to admit, she was cute when she got angry.

"Fredward!" Sam yelled back in response. "What did I tell you?" she asked in her scary voice. I shuddered a bit at this in fear.

"That if I called you that you would shove me into the smallest locker in school." I said quietly, "But I've come bearing gifts!" I shouted.

"Oh yeah? What could there be that would make me ignore that insult?" she asked, sounding like a snobby princess bossing around her servant.

"Would donuts suffice, Princess Puckett?" I asked, laughing as I reached into my backpack and pulling out the bag of her favorite powdered mini's. I heard a chuckle and then footsteps.

"That will do perfectly. Now slave, go get a plate and napkin, I can't get sugar on my costume!" she called as she descended the staircase at last. My back was still turned as I walked into the kitchen to get them.

But when I turned around, my jaw dropped. "Woah!" I exclaimed. Sam stood there looking more beautiful than I had ever seen her before. She wore a gorgeous 1940's type red dress that went to just above her knees, her usually slightly pulled back hair was wildly curling and flowing down her shoulders and back.

I swear I thought I might pass out.

"What are you looking at?" Sam asked, glaring at me but she was blushing.

"An angel…" I said with daring. I expected to be slapped, but instead she just smiled a little and grabbed the bag of donuts off the counter.

"Thanks." She muttered so quietly I almost thought she hadn't said anything.

She opened it up and grabbed the first one she could, popping it into her mouth more ladylike than I had ever seen her.

"Sam, I'm almost done!" I heard Carly yell, but I didn't really care. I was too focused on Sam. She had done something so her eyes sparkled more than ever, her long eyelashes curling perfectly, and a pretty necklace that I had given her for her birthday. It had a small picture of a ham engraved on the back of it which she loved.

"Okay, what do you think?" I heard a voice as Carly landed from the last step. She was wearing a crazy ninja costume, but with a tiara on and splashes of pink here and there. It was perfect, but she was always perfect. Sam was even more beautiful with her imperfections in my opinion.

"Oh, that's nice. How'd you come up with the idea?" I asked her before turning back to Sam and the donuts. I grabbed a small one out of her hand right after she'd taken it out and she glared at me, almost biting my fingers off in the process of trying to get it back.

Spencer's words to Sasha Striker came back to me, all of a sudden. "_I'm attracted to you and scared at the same time…" _Really kinda scary how our thoughts are exactly the same.

"Hey, watch it nub!" She said before picking up the bag and flouncing over to the other side of the island. I smirked and popped it into my mouth. Carly just looked between us.

"Sam, why didn't you attack him?" she asked confused.

"I don't want to ruin my costume." Sam replied. It made sense so I didn't comment on it.

"Alright enough talking, we need to go ladies. Come on, your carriage awaits!" I said, ushering them out of the apartment quickly. Carly walked out first, smiling.

Sam rolled her eyes and punched me in the arm as she walked by. I immediately clutched it in pain.

"Sam!" I said loudly.

"Oh man up! I barely even touched you!" Sam said in defense, sounding annoyed. I walked right up to her and rolled up my sleeve.

"Then why is it bruising?" I asked, showing her the reddish purple fist-sized mark that had already appeared on my arm.

"Aw, poor baby." She said, patting my cheek with a pouty look on her face. I just glared and shoved past her.

"Just never mind!" I said as I took the stairs two at a time.

We walked out to the car and climbed in. Carly got in the back for once, saying she was tired and wanted to stretch out leaving Sam next to me.

As we drove, Sam would try to flick things in my ear (a paper clip, bobby pin, and even bits of paper) until I threatened to take the rest of my donuts away.

To distract her, I turned on the radio. "If I die young." By the Band Perry was announced then, and I grinned. I loved that song although I couldn't say whether it was the melody, the lyrics, or both.

And then an angel's voice filled the car.

I looked in my rearview mirror to see if it was Carly's even though It didn't sound like hers. But she was fast asleep. Then I looked over at the only other person it could be.

Sam sat still, her eyes closed and smiling as she sang out the beginning putting all her heart into it. This sounds so sappy, but I think my heart broke watching her sing this beautiful song.

_Insert Song lyrics:_

_If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
oh oh oh oh_

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time….

I was forced to look back at the road ahead, but in my peripherals I could still see her in all her glory. I'd never known she could sing! She glanced over to look at me, and I looked back. We smiled and then I had to turn back to the street.

As she continued the song, I couldn't help but begin to sing along until I was singing the guy's part and she was singing the girl's. at the end, we both finished in perfect harmony and I thought it was amazing. She was amazing.

We pulled into the parking lot a minute later and all of us hopped out of the car quickly, running to the doors so we wouldn't be late.

Carly went off to her history class as Sam and I walked quickly down the hall to English lit. We were just about to reach it when we heard a huge BEEEEP!

"Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson, detention!" screamed Ms. Briggs when she saw us together. "Students aren't allowed to skip class, even if it's something as 'important' as making out with your boyfriend!" She yelled, looking between the two of us with our pink faces after we had run.

I just stood there shocked while Sam glared.

"He's not my boyfriend, and we just got here and-" Sam said, trying to get the upper hand.

"Double detention, today and tomorrow!" Ms. Briggs said. I groaned knowing my mom would freak out completely when she heard.

"Yeah, whatever lady!" Sam snapped at her before grabbing my hand and pulling me to our next class fast so Ms. Briggs couldn't give us more.

English lit went by pretty fast until finally the bell rang and we went for our ten minute break in the hallway. As Sam and I walked out of the classroom, Wendy bumped right into us and then her mouth flew open wide.

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

"You two! Oh, I knew it, you've got to be a couple right?" Wendy squealed. Sam and I just shared a glance and then blew it off. I secretly wished it was right.

"No, why'd you think that?" Sam asked.

"Oh, well, you're both wearing 40's outfits and walking next to each other, so I just thought…" Wendy trailed off before blushing and running into the room. Sam and I just shared a confused look and continued on our way to the lockers.

The day went by normally, except for the fact that I had to glare at several boys who were paying Sam far too much of the bad type of attention. It was getting pretty annoying by the time I sat down for lunch with Carly.

"Hi." I said gruffly before digging into my sandwich that mom had made. It used to be embarrassing eating lunch, my mom had cut the corners and pounded fruit and things with a mallet and stuffed them into small containers with spoons for me. And then there were the embarrassing rhymes she special ordered to be printed on my napkins.

_You won't get respect If your back's not erect!_ Was one of the many awful 'poems' of my mother.

"What's got your goat?" Carly asked. I just stared at her thinking _what the chizz?_ When she blushed and said, "Sorry, I was on the phone with Grandad this morning." I nodded in understand before answering.

"Nothing, I'm just tired of all these pervs staring at Sam and making rude comments about her! And she's even kind of enjoying the attention!" I exclaimed quietly, gesturing over to where Sam was flirting with a blond surfer-wannabe dude.

Carly smirked at me before saying, "I know, it's really annoying isn't it?"

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Makes you mad doesn't it?" Carly asked.

"Uh, yeah, I just said that." I said, not sure what she was getting at.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Carly asked slyly. And of course, I answered without even thinking.

"Yes…wait, what?" I asked in shock right when Sam came over.

"Aw, did they cancel the nerd convention? Too bad, Frednerd, you'll have to return the costume." Sam said, looking me up and down.

"Hey, you're wearing the same style!" I said, defending myself.

"Yeah but it looks good on me." Sam said cockily, putting a hand on her hip and popping it out, giving her hair a little bounce. She smirked, challenging me to say otherwise. I just shook my head smiling.

"Can't argue with that." I shot back at her, flirting.

The rest of the day went by without a hitch, and very soon we were back at Carly's apartment, saying hey to Spencer as he worked on another one of his crazy sculptures.

"Oh hey guys! Guess what I'm making!" Spencer said like a little kid, bouncing up and down on the already precariously placed ladder.

"Careful!" Sam and I yelled at him at the same time.

"Yeah!" Spencer said, wobbling this way and that again.

"So anyways, I was talking to Socko and we were trying to decide what to do when he said the word simultaneously , which gave me this idea for a sculpture! You'll see what it is when I'm done, but I already told Socko that it'll knock his socks off!" Spencer said quickly, laughing his head off at the joke. I couldn't tell what it was at all, and so I just shrugged and walked over to the fridge, grabbing three cans of peppy-cola. I tossed one to Carly and then to Sam before popping open my own and taking a long gulp.

"Okay guys, lets head on up!" Carly said.

We had been planning on filming different segments to show throughout the week leading up to Halloween, and today was the first day.

First we filmed Carly acting like a crazy ninja princess on a quest to save her pet panda. Then Carly got 'inspired.'

"OH MY GOSH, YOU GUYS!" she squealed loudly, and Sam and I slapped our hands over our ears.

"Okay, so I was listening to a Michael Buble song called 'Feeling Good!' and you two have GOT to dance to it!" Carly exclaimed.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"You expect me to dance with _him_?" Sam asked incredulously, which I found very offending. But I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on! Ya'll know this, we did it last year in choir and you learned it. Sam you're already beast at dancing and I'm sure you can dance too Freddie with all those classes you've taken!" Carly insisted.

After a few minutes of persuasion, we gave in to her pleas.

The video started out with me tilting my head down so the camera couldn't see my face, and having a spotlight.

**(A/N: Youtube 'Feeling Good' by Michael Buble now, and listed to it while reading this, or before! You can totally picture Sam and Freddie dancing to it, it kinda suits them going from sudden bangs to calm and steady and then more BANGS! XD)**

_Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good_

At the last line, I lifted my head slowly with the music, and then the first big swing came in. I swaggered forward, cockily as the music carried through. Next to me, Sam began to dance and I was captivated, I'd never seen her _really_ dance before.

_I'm feeling good…_

Her leg made a wide arc up above her head before coming down and going right into a spin. As the music suddenly paused, we froze into position. I began my singing again with more feeling. I grabbed her hand and we began to dance slowly as I sang. We danced a mix between a Latino dance and something darker.

_Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel  
River running free  
You know how I feel  
Blossom on a tree  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good_

As the music kicked back in, we began to dance in earnest, thrusting hips faster, popping out legs with a snap, dipping her down and around so that her blond curls sailed through the air.

I picked her up and spun her around in the air in a fancy move, and to my surprise, she followed me perfectly and did just what I wanted with a little flourish of her own added in there.

It quickly became a competition between the two of us, like everything else we did. The whole, which one of us can outdo the other game. But we still couldn't escape the unity. I stepped forward, she stepped back. I did this and she did that. We were perfectly synchronized and it felt wonderful.

I flipped her over to test her and once again, she did perfectly, with a big smile on her face. I was enjoying it too, and I grinned at her as I held out this one note, spinning her out, back in, and then dipping her very low, putting my face so close to hers that the fedora covered our faces. I could feel the warmth coming off her lips, and I licked my own in response. Her eyes were a bit wide in surprise at how I held the dip, but after a few seconds, she lost the look of shock and it was taken over by a smoky expression that made me want to press my lips to hers more than anything else.

But I stood back upright instead, taking Sam with me, her chest pressed against mine as I held her tightly to me so we wouldn't fall, and then I sang the last line.

_And I'm feeling…good…_

We were both breathing hard at this point, not able to break eye contact and yet, at the same time, needing to desperately.

"And, we're clear." Carly called. I reluctantly let Sam go, and I almost fell over because I was out of balance.

"Wow, that was amazing you guys! Have you danced before together?" Carly asked suspiciously.

"No, I just took a lot of lessons with my mom." I admitted. "They've paid off though, haven't they?" I asked with a smirk. I was getting a bit arrogant, but luckily I had Sam there to take me down.

"Psh, I made you look good Benson. It was aaallll mama!" Sam said with a smile.

I just shook my head at her. "Fine, let's see what the viewers think after we put this up tonight!" I told her, smirking.

Carly looked between the two of us again and I realized how close we'd just gotten again as we were apt to do during a fight, gravitating closer and closer until we were practically nose to nose again.

I jumped back because all of a sudden, Sam had tried to grab my arm and give me an Indian burn. Luckily I managed to escape...this time.

"Alright, enough!" I shouted before Carly calmed both of us down.

"Come on you guys, I think Spencer needs some help." Carly said after we heard a huge crash and a loud "Dang it!" that sounded like a little kid pouting.

Sam and I shared a look, her eyes laughing at me. _Only Spencer._ I thought as we walked down the stairs to see what had happened.

There lay spencer in the midst of a ton of broken clay.

"Spencer! What happened?" Carly asked shrilly.

"Nothing…I fell a little." Spencer said laying on his back and staring miserably at the spot in which his sculpture had stood.

"Oh Spencer." Carly said, exasperated by her big brothers silliness. I decided it would be good if I went ahead home before my mom came over with a battering ram.

"Hey, I gotta…" I said, gesturing towards the door.

"Go on, it's okay. See you tomorrow!" Carly called before grabbing Spencer's hand and helping him up.

"Bye nub!" Sam called affectionately before heading in the direction of the fridge.

**A/N: So…what'dya think? By the way, what should Spencer's sculpture be? I don't know yet, I'm throwing around some ideas but I wasn't really sure. Also, what do you think Freddie's costume for Tuesday should be? Carly's? Sam's? let me know, love you all! **

**PS. I didn't include all of the song lyrics for 'feeling good' because it would've broken the flow…and I also didn't write them all for 'If I die young' because…well you know, I can't really remember anymore. **


	5. iTuesday

**A/N: Well folks, things didn't go as planned with this story. At the beginning of October when I'd said I'd be finished by Halloween, I didn't count on all the stress and tons of schoolwork that came with being a high school sophomore at a private school, having my parents fighting keeping me up at night all the time (like right now), and having to maintain a 5.8 GPA, trying to raise it to a 4.0! So I think my excuses hold water, rather than writers block it's simply been that there hasn't been any time for me whatsoever. I'm every so sorry, and so here is a chapter I've written around midnight-1am. Enjoy, happy belated Halloween everyone! **

**Ps. Btw, thank you for all your votes! The main reason it took longer to write this chapter and update for ya'll was that I had written an entire chapter with her wearing the Jessica Rabbit costume, reviewed it, and then deleted it. It was good, but just not Sam. I mean, I love Jessica Rabbit a ton and have no doubt that Sam could pull it off! However, a cavewoman has the right Sam-ish feel to it. You know? Anyways, enjoy!**

**PPS. Okay I started this chapter 3 and I just finished! I know, I know, I'm a horrible person. But anyways I just saw How to Train a Dragon which I thought would be totally stupid and corny, but it turned out to be totally amazing and :DDDDD so it inspired me…look for references in future chapters! **

**PPPS wow that's too many p's. anyways I've already written the ending to this story, can't wait to get to it, ya'll will love it! ;)**

**Tuesday: **

**Sam's POV**

Red. Deep, dark red. That was the color flowing off the top of my head and hovering down the middle of my back. It was the dark color of blood and contrasted with my pale skin perfectly.

I looked unsatisfied into the mirror, examining all my faults. And then I saw the picture of Carly, me, and Freddie from the ICarly awards.

I looked like crap while Carly looked perfect as always. I wasn't mad at her or anything, she couldn't help it, but I will admit that I was jealous. After all, she was the sweet Carly Shay who never did anything wrong and was so adorable that every guy fell for her, even going through me to get to her.

I cringed as I thought over the Jonah situation. It was so stupid, and had happened three years ago, but it still stung.

I shook it off as I finished putting on my costume, pulling up the strap onto my shoulder and giving my newly dyed hair a gentle push out of the way as I smoothed the material over my flat stomach. I grinned into the mirror cockily as I looked at my body.

You'd think with all that I ate I would be a fat cow, but luckily I got a superman metabolism. And…I'd never tell anybody this, but I worked hard to keep my body. I did so many work-outs in my room where nobody was watching, sometimes at this awesome gym as well. I danced a LOT as well, which helped.

I tried to get on the pearls but the clasp wouldn't work right for me. Giving a growl of frustration, I just threw them into my backpack and decided to get Carly's help once I was at her place.

"Mom, I'm going!" I yelled, not really sure if she heard. Our relationship had been better since therapy, but she was still neglectful and weird, and of course we still fight a lot.

"Alright. Be back whenever." She called before getting back to her yoga dvd. It was traumatic having to watch your mother bend over in a sports bra, twisting in positions that mothers just should not be capable of…EVER!

I ran out and walked to Carly's apartment building, trying to ignore the couple of catcalls I got.

Yeah. Normally I'd beat them up and wouldn't wear this kind of costume but that stupid bet had my hands tied! A viewer had bet that I couldn't go a full week wearing nothing but dresses, and so I was doing this to prove him wrong.

_Stupid nub._ I thought as I pulled down the white dress until it reached mid thigh. It had a nasty habit of getting shorter as I walked. The one shoulder strap luckily held it up, or else I'd be tugging at both ends.

It had been Carly's idea that we would all come in cavemen costumes so we could do another stone-age segment. Of course, I made a new one out of slightly warmer white material, like Wilma had. I had also decided to leave my hair down until I got to her apartment to keep me warm, one of the advantages of having long hair.

Once I reached her door, I just skipped on in without knocking. It was second nature to me by now, and apparently it was to them too because Carly just gestured over to a seat next to a huge bowl of my favorite cereal, Jumbo Yummo's.

"You did it perfectly!" I called to Carly, looking over her Betty Rubble costume. Gibby was going as her other half, Barney Rubble.

"I know right? I'm so excited!" Carly squealed. I just laughed and continued to eat.

"Hola!" Freddie called from the door way. I had my back turned and didn't care to turn around, when Mama's hungry, no one can distract her.

"Hey Carly, 'sup?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. It was so annoying the way he kept on chasing her when he knew he had no chance.

"And who's your friend?" he asked innocently.

"Who do ya think, dork?" I asked angrily, spinning around and standing up, placing my hands on my hips.

"Whoa!" Freddie said in shock as he looked me over from head to toe. I just smirked again.

"Sam?" he asked in disbelief. _Okay, now he's starting to annoy me._ I thought as I walked closer.

"Who else can treat you like I do?" I asked, punching him in the same arm as yesterday. He gave a little yelp and I smiled.

"Okay, now I see the resemblance." He said in a slightly strained voice from the pain. _Ha!_ I thought.

I reached down into my backpack and grabbed the string of pearls that had given me such trouble earlier.

"Hey Frednub." I called in a sing-song voice, a grin on my face.

"What do you want Sam?" Freddie asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes again.

"I need you to do me a little favor." I said quietly, staring up at him through my eyelashes. His expression got kinda cloudy and I smirked.

"Name it." Freddie said, shaking his head slightly.

"I need you to do this." I said, holding up the now unclasped necklace.

"Um…are you sure you can't do it yourself? " Freddie asked in a slightly uncomfortable voice.

"C'mon, I don't bite…usually." I said and I saw him visibly gulp, his adams apple bobbing.

**Freddie's POV**

I looked down at her from where I stood.

"C'mon, I don't bite…usually." Sam practically purred and I gulped, trying hard to keep myself under control. _Easy Freddie, relax. It's just Sam…with ridiculously sexy hair. Gosh, I swear it's like she's straight out of my fantasy!_ I thought as I continued to just stare into her stormy eyes.

"Uh-huh. So what should assure me that you won't this time?" I asked, crossing my arms. Sam then did something unexpected. She leaned in closer and whispered.

"I only bite when I think the guy's hot." She said, winking. Once again, I had to breathe in quickly to make sure I still could.

"Hey!" I cried out when I saw the insult. She just shrugged and turned around, lifting her long, red hair up and over one shoulder. Her neck was left warm because of it, and I had to swallow hard again.

I took the string of pearls in my fingers and trailed one end down the left side of her neck while my right hand went around to get it. My fingers trailed across her neck and shoulder, and I felt her shiver. I smirked as I grasped the other end of the necklace and brought it around to the back of her neck.

I briefly toyed with the idea of leaning down to kiss her neck, my breath was blowing over it anyways, but then decided that I wasn't sure if she liked me, so I wouldn't risk getting beat up.

I finished with the clasp and took her by the shoulder, spinning her around. I looked her up and down to get the gist of the costume. I knew it was a cavewoman, but why the red hair?

Sam, sensing my confusion, sighed in impatience and lifted her hair again, forming it into a bun.

"See it now?" she asked, and I nodded in understanding.

"Wilma Flintstone…I thought Carly was going as Wilma." I said.

"Nope, she's Betty Rubble. And…wait a second…Carly!" she called as something dawned on her.

"Yeah?" Carly called with a devious smile on her face.

"If Gibby is supposed to be Barny Rubble…then who's Frednerd supposed to be?" Sam asked in a dangerous voice.

"Fred Flintstone of course!" she called to us. I knew that already, I was wearing a leopard skin caveman outfit with a blue tie, I thought it was kind of obvious.

"No, I don't need Wendy having an aneurism when she sees us next to each other! We don't want any more dead clowns, do we?" Sam called.

"Sam, it's not that big of a deal. We played the parents in the last segment, what did you expect us to do during this one?" I asked in a calm, rational voice.

She looked like she was about to retort, but at that moment Spencer burst through the door out of his bedroom holding a dust vacuum.

"I heard shouting, what's going on? It's 2:00 in the morning!" he yelled, his eyes still half-shut.

"That was Sam." I said.

"Sorry Spence, I forgot I reset your clock a few days ago to match the time in Turkey." Sam said, looking like she wasn't sorry at all.

"Oh, well then that's okay." He garbled out, falling asleep where he stood.

"Go back to bed Spencer!" Carly called to him.

"Kay!" he yelled before skipping sleepily back into his room.

"What's wrong with that boy?" Sam asked, smiling and shaking her head.

"He was dropped on his head as a child." Carly explained.

Sam and I exchanged a look and then nodded in understanding.

"Alright, let's go!" I said and we all trailed out of the apartment.

(time skip to 1st period.)

"Hey Sam, doesn't Wilma have her hair up?" I asked, eyeing the brilliant long red wave cascading down her back.

"Oh yeah. I have a bone-thing that I stole from some guy in apartment 2-D but I just didn't feel like doing it earlier." She said, pulling out the long white bone out of her backpack.

"How do you even pull it up without a rubber band thingie?" I asked stupidly, looking at the stick-like thing in her hands.

"Like this." She said. I was sitting behind her where I had the best view.

"Here, help me. Lift it up." She said. I bit my lip to keep myself under control as I reached over and picked up the heavy length of silky scarlet hair in my hands. She stuck the bone underneath it and knocked my hands out of the way with her other hand.

"Alright, now watch and learn." She said proudly as she began to twist it around in a complicated twirl. Finally she spun it around and shoved it through so it held up in a beautiful knot.

"Tada!" she exclaimed, turning around to shoot me a smile. I smiled back.

"Very nicely done." I said before we were all shushed by the teacher.

Later in the day, once we'd reached Carly's apartment, Sam, Carly, Gibby, and I all sat down around the table for some of Carly's "special lemonade." Even Sam couldn't drink the stuff!

"So…what do you guys think? I added a new ingredient!" Carly asked, bubbly and excited as always. Sam muttered to me quietly so no one else heard, "What was it? Spencer's dirty socks?" I coughed to hide my laughter at this.

"Um. It was great!" said Gibby after looking over to me as if to make sure he should lie. Carly beamed at him.

"Aw! Thanks Gibby!" she said, leaning over to hug him. He blushed and Sam and I smirked at each other.

"Okay, so are we going to do this segment or not?" Carly asked.

"Yep, let's go set up the caveman set again! It'll only take a sec!" I said.

"To the cave!" Sam cried out, pointing a finger in front of her and 'flying' over to the elevator.

It took a total of 15 minutes and 24 seconds for us to finish the set up. .number of times Sam complained: 42. Number of times she insulted, and/or caused me physical or emotional pain: 79. Number of times I got her back: barely ½ of a second.

"Alright, Gibby! You got your hair done up all special?" Carly asked. Gibby nodded, looking proud and running a hand along the crazy spikes.

"Spencer!" I yelled. Spencer ran up the stairs making weird noises as usual.

"What?" he asked.

"We need you to do the filming. You remember how it's done right?" I asked, cradling my camera like it was my baby.

"Duh, first you…" he trailed off looking sheepish.

"Spencer. You forgot, didn't you?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"NO.! …Okay, yes, it's been a while!" he said.

"Here, you just press this button and make sure you hold it carefully!" I scolded. I handed it over carefully, wincing when he held it wrong.

"No, here, you put your hands here." I corrected, and once I was satisfied with how he held it, I stepped back. "Okay, begin the countdown, positions guys!" I said as I ran over to my place by Sam on the 'stone' couch.

"Alright, 1, 2-" Spencer began.

"It's 5-4-3-2, not 1-2-3-4-5 Spencer! Start over again, you nub!" Sam yelled at him.

"Okay okay, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Spencer said before nodding at us with a serious expression on his face.

I faced Sam and adopted a stupid expression on my face.

"Did you get the fruity-pebbles?" I said in a deep, rough voice.

"No darling, I forgot them! Why don't you get them yourself?" Sam said in reply, giving a small laugh at her own 'joke'.

"I'm busy. I have to read my rock-paper." I pulled out a gray tablet with writing on it.

"Where's our daughter?" Sam asked me in concern.

"I don't know, oh wait, here she comes." I said, looking over at the cave entrance.

"Mom, Dad, guess who I found!" Carly said excitedly with a big smile on her face.

"What?" Sam and I said together, exasperated.

"Him!" she said, dragging Gibby from behind her. He had a black fur pelt on, spiked up hair, and rock-bracelets on his wrists.

"Who is he?" Sam asked in a stern voice.

"He's my new boyfriend! Isn't he rockin?" Carly asked, amused at her own play on words.

"I'm sorry but you can't keep him." I said.

"Why, he's hot as lava!" Carly said before turning around and kissing him on the lips.

"Car-monga! Get your lips off that dangerous teenage boy!" Sam said in a loud angry voice, jumping up from the couch.

"No!" Carly pulled away long enough to yell before going back in.

"Now, Carmonga! Don't make me punish you, I'll put you in the cold cave for a time-out!" I said, also jumping up.

Carly pulled away, glared for a second, and then screamed again grabbing her club.

"NOOOOOO! I WANT MY GIBB-UN!" she shrieked shrilly. She began to attack the furniture with the club.

"Carmonga, this is completely immature and irrational!" I yelled at her, narrowly missing a blow.

"BOYFRIEND BOYFRIEND BOYFRIEND!" she screamed, closing her eyes and swinging hard. She didn't realize just what direction she had swung.

It was surreal; I saw it a split second before it happened. Sam had been looking at me rather than at Carly. Gibby was standing with his chest puffed out, trying to look cool. Spencer was filming and didn't notice the swing. But I did. And I stretched out a hand lightning fast trying to stop it. But it didn't work.

The club collided with the side of Sam's head and Sam instantly collapsed. But this time I managed to be there. I caught her around the middle within less than a second, wrapping around her small figure and sinking to the ground with her cradled in my lap and arms.

Carly stood looking shocked at what she'd just done. Gibby had pulled the same, wide-mouthed expression and Spencer just stood completely still.

"Don't just stand there like idiots, go get some ice, a wet washcloth, and a piece of ham!" I erupted at them, glaring with fury. I was so worried about her that I could barely think straight, so I just used my mom's training. "NOW!" I roared before readjusting Sam.

I heard pounding feet around me and knew they were obeying as I carried her out of the studio and to Carly's room where I laid her down on the bed. She was so pale and I was worried beyond belief. I tilted her head back to make sure she could breathe, and then I laid my ear on her chest, trying to hear a heartbeat. And there it was, steady and strong.

I was relieved for a second and lifted my head from her chest before laying it again next to her lips to check her breathing. It was steady as well. _Thank God!_ I thought as sank down on the bed next to her, sitting on the edge and leaning over to hug her before I sat back up.

I stared at her for a moment before the others came. Sam looked so peaceful and sweet when she was sleeping. To think that beneath that angelic face there was a wild beast lurking.

"Sam." I called softly. She didn't stir. At that moment, with me leaning over close to her, Carly, Spencer, and Gibby came in. I sat up slowly, trying not to shake the bed too much.

"Come here." I whispered to them, and they all walked closer. They all had expressions of fear on their faces, and I began to wonder if it was because of me. "I need the cloth first." I said calmy, reaching out towards Spencer who was holding it. He handed it over, and I folded it gently and began to pat her face and forehead.

I tried to make sure she was cooled off a bit before laying it over her forehead and turning around.

"Ham." I said, holding out my hand to Carly who had it.

"Why do you need-" she asked as I held it under Sam's nose.

"HAM!" Sam said, her eyes flying open and her mouth opening automatically.

"That's why." I said to Carly as I tore off a piece of ham and stuck it in Sam's mouth. She chewed gratefully and looked up at me.

"Wait…why am I in here? And what are you doing on the bed with me?" she asked, growing more confused.

"Carly accidentally clubbed you in the head. I'm the one with the most medical training in here. Now it's my turn to ask the questions. What's your name?" I asked, going through the standard list for head injuries.

"Are you stupid or something? It's Samantha Puckett." She said, rolling her eyes and wincing in pain.

"What is my name?" I asked.

"Frednub Benson." She said. "That's Carlotta Shay, that's Spencer Shay, and that's Gibby Gibson. Happy?" she asked.

"I have a couple more. What's your birthday?" I asked, leaning really close to her face so I could check her eyes, seeing if they were cloudy or not. She suddenly looked kind of nervous.

She said it in a shaky voice before asking, "Why do you keep getting so close?" she asked softly so the others wouldn't hear.

"I'm checking to see if your concussions bad enough that you need to go to the doctor.

"I'm fine." She said.

"I doubt that. What webshow do you co-star on?" I asked, satisfied that her eyes were alright.

"ICarly. I think you're the one with the concussion, Freddie, you keep asking stupid questions." She said.

"Okay, I think it's not that bad. But your head will really hurt for a while and you'll have a small bruise here." I said, very lightly brushing my finger on a spot near her temple where a bump had already arisen. I made sure to avoid it, I didn't want to hurt her.

"And you can't go to sleep for a few hours, or else you could die. Also, you shouldn't walk too much." I told her.

"You can't control me!" she said, sitting up fast and then suddenly turning paler still, her face slightly green.

"Trash can!" I ordered and Gibby grabbed the nearest one a couple of moments before Sam turned to the side of her bed and vomited. I made sure to hold her hair back with one hand while rubbing her back. I talked in a small, calming murmur while she finished, and I handed her the washcloth which she accepted gratefully. She wiped off her mouth and looked embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed Sam, I've seen you throw up before. Remember Missy?" I asked before double guessing my own bringing up of her.

"Yeah. You saved me then too." Sam muttered so softly I wasn't even sure that she'd said that.

"Just take it easy Sam, alright? Don't sit up too fast or walk just yet, I'm positive you have a concussion." I said. I quickly realized it was the wrong thing to say because Sam pulled a face and shot out of bed, standing.

"Don't tell me what to-" she began before swaying and losing balance, but I figured she would rebel. I was there in a second and caught her bridal-style before she could fall.

"Sam! Just listen for once, I'm not bossing you around, I'm trying to make sure you don't get more hurt." I said, pulling her tighter as I finished my statement. I was sincerely worried as I laid her back down on the bed.

"You can sit up but don't do it too fast, or walk for a few minutes at least. A club to the head isn't something you can recover from instantly." I said as I tenderly brushed her bangs and a wayward firery red curl out of her face.

"Why do you keep acting so nice? I treat you like crap." She commented, slightly disoriented as her eyes closed again. I ignored her question though.

"I kinda miss the blonde." I whispered as I brushed another curl out of the way. "Hey, Sam, don't fall asleep again!" I said loudly and she jerked awake again.

"Why not?" she whined, outraged that I'd woken her up.

"Because if you do you might not wake up again." I warned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

I decided to try a different approach.

"It means you'll have to go to the hospital." I said in a soft, singing voice. Her eyes widened in horror.

"No, you wouldn't, I can't take any more of that laughing gas or whatever it's called, it makes me all nutty!" she said, beginning to freak out.

It took me a few seconds to stifle my laughter. "Don't worry Sam, I won't let anything hurt you." I promised. She looked shocked over what I'd just said and I blushed a little (yeah that's right, I'm a boy and I blushed just get over it!).

Sam looked like she was about to retort when suddenly, she turned very _very_ pale.

"Ow…this REALLY hurts." She said as she reached a small hand up to prod at the egg-sized bump on her head, but I captured her hand before she could touch it.

"You don't want to do that, it'll hurt like chiz." I said. She nodded slightly and then gave a small, exasperated sigh.

"What am I supposed to do for a couple of hours?" she asked.

"Well…I've got some ideas." I said and I saw her gulp for some odd reason.

I got up off the bed and said, "Be back in a second!" before jetting out the door and to the kitchen, then the closet, and then the air vent…don't ask me what I had to get there.

For some reason, the other three had disappeared from the apartment, but I didn't really think much about it as I made my way back up the stairs, arms full of stuff.

"I'm back!" I said as a tossed it all on the bed and then sat down on the side next to her.

"What'd you bring me?" she asked eagerly. First I picked up the tray with ham and vegetable soup I'd warmed up from my mom's apartment. Some of my mom's cooking was absolutely disgusting, but I can honestly say that it's the best meal in the world. Sam looked suspiciously at the bowl before sniffing It and then smiling.

"Alright, I'll try it." She said before taking a spoonful. Her eyes lit up just like mine did when I first tried Galini's pie.

"Oh my-" she said as she took another spoonful. I laughed.

"Easy now, don't eat too fast or you might get sick again." I said before handing her the glass of water and two aspirins. She took them gratefully and swallowed before going back to the soup.

"That's funny, you usually don't eat this…neatly." I commented. She just shrugged.

"Well, sometimes I like to savor it. If it's really good that is." She said before eating some more. Once she was finished, I took it and put it on the side table before dragging over the cards I'd brought with me.

"So, what are we playing?" she asked. "Poker?"

I shook my head at her.

"Nope. Speed." I said with a smirk, dragging out the word _speed _as I dealt out the cards.

"Momma's gonna kick your butt Freddie." Sam told me with a smirk of her own as she placed her hands on the cards in front of her.

"We'll see about that." I said playfully.

"3, 2, 1, Go!" I said as we both flipped over our cards and began the game with the ferocity with which we competed in anything.

The first round, I won. Sam got miffed and socked me on the arm, and then she whooped my butt in the second. We played a couple more rounds, and we kept on tying before finally she beat me on the last round.

"HA!" she said, grinning broadly as she set down her last card.

"Dang it!" I said, throwing down my last two cards.

"Aw, Freddely, don't pout." Sam said, pulling a pouty lip and trying to make me laugh. It worked after a few seconds until we were both laughing together.

"Okay, what do you want to play next?" I asked and she pointed over to the board, Clue.

"Game on!" I said before unfolding the board.

**A/N: haha, it's halfway through November and I still haven't updated. I can't believe it, I'm so mad at myself and I'm so sorry to you all! I've been super duper busy, like, moreso than ever! Both my mom's ankles broke and so I've been having to do all the housework, getting my little sister ready for school, ready for bed, and everything in between. It's really :P but next ween I have every day except for Monday off so I should be able to write more and quickly. **

**On another note, CAN YA'LL BELIEVE I START A FANWAR IS ONLY 3 DAYS AWAY? I think I'm more excited about Harry Potter coming out, I'm going to the midnight premiere with my sister, brother-in-law, and a really good guy friend of mine. It's gonna be tons of fun! ^-^ but I'll be watching Istart a fanwar before I go to the midnight premiere. Remember, SEDDIE FTW!**

**Ps. What should I do for brunette day, I have no idea! **


	6. iWednesday

**iWednesday!**

**A/N: Hello peoples! It's actually past Christmas break now, which sucks, so I gave ya'll an extra long chapter to enjoy! ^-^ I got to go on this skii trip with my 'country folks' and had the best time ever! well...except for the creepy stalker dude that attached himself to me like a FRIGGIN LEECH! but anyways, i have something to say: I think the character that Sam is in this chapter really shows her wild side ;) js, now continue on to the awesomeness that is Seddie!  
**

** Alrighty then, lets get this outta the way. I don't own iCarly…but I did have a WONDERFUL dream about icarly and seddie ^=^**

**ps. oh, and just to let you know, i haven't proof-read this b/c i knew it's been long enough since i updated so if i have tons of mistakes, let me know! i'm also re-reading this and correcting before moving on, i think ya'll will like the next chapter! ;)**

…

**Carly's POV**

_Those two have GOT to get together! I mean seriously, it's ridiculous that they haven't by this point! Well it all changes today!_ I thought as I reached up to place the final part of my perfection together.

…_And done!_

I gazed up and down before turning around and smiling, hiding my red lips behind an ornate fan Socko's sister Fanny had made me.

I was an exact copy of Mulan. I had gotten Spencer to help me make the costume, and Sam's as well. I had every little detail correct, even the make-up, and I was ready to go.

"Ni-hao!" Spencer called to me as he jogged in from his bedroom wearing pink sweatpants and a gross looking t-shirt. Sometimes I seriously wondered about that guy.

"Hey bro, check out the 'stoom!" I said, laughing over my own little joke. But I stopped once I saw his serious expression.

"Don't mock the 'stoom." He said in a deadly serious voice before launching at me with a raised pillow.

"STOP!" I screamed, holding up my hands in defense.

"Why?" Spencer asked, sounding like a whiney little kid. I didn't know whether to laugh or slap his hand.

"It took me 3 hours to look this good, get all the make-up on right, and do my hair! I'm not letting you ruin it over one joke!" I said, scolding myself for sounding like an uptight teacher at that moment.

"Ugh, fine! Sam needs you to help her in the studio by the way." Spencer said before frolicking back to the bathroom.

"I didn't know a person could really frolic!" I yelled after him, but he just stuck his tongue out over his shoulder and slammed the door. I laughed to myself and began the climb upstairs, being careful about stepping on the hem of this long dress.

"Carly?" Sam called, sounding almost scared. And there were very few times my best friend was scared.

So naturally I shimmied on up the stairs as fast as I could then.

"I…I don't know about this." Sam said, holding her arms around her middle and staring into the full length mirror we'd brought up there.

I couldn't help but squeal and smile broadly at her.

"Oh my god Sam, you look hot!" I said between squeals. _Freddie's gonna flip!_ I thought, nearly hopping up and down with joy.

"Don't get too excited Shay, I might just decide to spill an orange cream soda all over that pretty silk dress of yours." Sam said, grinning slyly.

"Fine, but seriously you look really good!" I said, helping her pull her hair up into the complicated curly ponytail thing. We'd taken the extra time to curl every piece of her hair so it resembled Meg's perfectly, if not better than perfect!

"R-Really though, are you absolutely sure that you don't have a different costume?" Sam asked, acting for one of the first times in her life, shy.

"I'm positive. Come on Sam, you're the one who's always telling me to grow a backbone!" I said, patting her on the back.

"Alright, I'll do it." Sam said after gulping. "Coach me, how am I supposed to act and talk again?" she asked.

"First, you need to get the walk down. The walk is essential to being Megara!" I coached, excited to finally be able to use her as my doll.

"I know how to walk already!" Sam said, trudging forward with her usual stride.

"No! And it's not a pageant walk either!" I said when she tried that. "It's a sassy walk. If you're going to be Meg, you've got to want it! You gotta swagger girl, thrust out your hips, get some confidence in it too!" I encouraged her, watching her attempt to do what I said.

She tried again, but it looked awkward this time.

"No, c'mere and watch the clip again!" I said, dragging her by the hand over to the pop-out TV to watch Meg walking across the screen and talking to Hercules. Sam was perfect to play Meg, she just needed to break through that first self-conscious wall and then she'd be all set.

And then the idea hit me. Why hadn't I thought it before?

"I just got an idea!" I squealed. Sam cocked an eyebrow at me and I just kept smiling.

"Close your eyes and picture the guy of your dreams standing next to that wall. Think about only him. The guy you want to impress. How would you walk towards him?" I asked and Sam got a look of concentration over her face before a slow, cocky grin spread across her face and she opened her eyes. They had that sparkle back in them.

From the first step I knew she had it, she sauntered over to the wall, hips flicking perfectly in sync with her arms and the rest of her body. She was water itself, so fluid and smooth as her eyes never left that wall, but I was sure she was like fire too, passionate and alive. Weird..fire and water in the same person.

Was I a great teacher or what?

"How was that?" Sam asked, spinning around and cocking a hip out, placing a small fist on it. I gaped at her with tears in my eyes.

"I claim the rites, that I am the one who created this…this…masterpiece!" I said, dramatically placing a hand over my heart. Sam laughed and then nodded.

"Yepp, Mama knows just what to do now." She said, walking back over with a swagger.

"Did you know she was always one of my favorite Disney characters?" Sam asked me, playing around on the laptop.

"No, but you always knew about my obsession with Mulan." I said, giggling over the many memories.

"Come over here really quick Sam, I need to finish your make-up!" I said, gesturing to where a stool sat. She groaned and walked over, her dress flowing slightly behind her. I was so proud!

I applied the ruby red lipstick to Sam's lips, making them stand out, as well as putting mascara on her already long eyelashes.

_Perfect!_ I thought again as I smiled and stepped back. Sam really did look like Meg! Except she still had the same blue eyes as always.

Sam's hair still had a red tint, but that made it the perfect Megara color! I had helped make the purple dress. You could tell it was definitely made for Sam's body, gliding smoothly down her curves that I wish I had, and hugging her hips in just the right way before dropping down to the floor. It was all a beautiful purple, but my favorite part was the bodice.

I'd worked especially hard on that part, searching for the right bronze circle-pins to hold up the straps had been difficult. But it set off every feature to…perfection!

_Wow, Sam was right I do use that word a lot!_ I thought as I checked to make sure she still had her pretty sandals on. She did, they were bronze but wouldn't wear through easily.

"Okay, is that it?" Sam asked, standing back up and swaggering over to the doorway, throwing her now brown curls back with her hand. Some were pulled up and some were just left to cascade down her back. All in all, it was, in a word, PERFECT!

"Yeah, you can go downstairs now; the elevators under maintenance though." I said. She just sighed and walked out the door. As soon as it shut behind her, I dove for my phone on the beanbag and hit 2 and call.

Seconds later, a deep voice came out.

"Hullo?" asked my tired sounding best friend.

"Quick! You have to come over NOW!" I screamed at Freddie before hanging up. And right after, I heard a door slam somewhere close by.

I grinned evily. _Man I'm so good at this!_ I thought, skipping over to the elevator.

**Freddie's POV**

"_NOOOOOOOOO!" _

"NOOOOO!" I sat up, screaming in the dark. It took me a few seconds to realize that I was in my room, it was safe, nothing was going to happen, I'd be okay. I breathed hard, my heart pounding relentlessly against my chest as I clicked on my lamp and looked around my room for reassurance.

And I found it in a picture frame on my desk.

There she was, her hair shining in the sun, her eyes sparkling even in picture form. It was a picture of her from the time when she and her mom had to go to therapy, and my mom was freaking out over how I might lose my life. We had just finished another iCarly and I'd snapped a shot of her, I couldn't help myself.

Sam was smiling widely, at the camera, and had pulled some sort of silly 'tada!' Pose for the camera, and she was absolutely adorable.

Of course, seconds later she had grabbed me by the head and given me a really painful noogie, but that's besides the point.

I always drew comfort from seeing that picture, it calmed me down to know she was here.

The dream is always the same. I'm drowning, clawing the water trying to get above the surface, but it's always as if something has grabbed onto my ankle and I'm drowning. And every time, just when I'm about to die, I wake up screaming.

Mom had long since stopped caring about the nightmares or screams, she sleeps with earmuffs now which shocked me, but made me happy. It was easier to do 'Wake up Spencer!' now.

I shook it off, and looked at the time.

5:30am.

Just great, I hadn't wanted to wake up until 6, I seriously needed more sleep.

I reluctantly rolled off of the bed, I didn't want to go another day with only a couple of hours of restless sleep, but I didn't exactly have a choice if I wanted to avoid the nightmare.

I walked over to my costume hanging over a chair in the corner, and slipped it all on slowly, yawning the whole time. After combing my hair down and strapping the whip to my hip,, I smiled into the mirror and puffed out my chest with pride, pulling ridiculous poses in the mirror to get the full effect of the costume.

Indiana Jones was always the best guy ever in my opinion…well, maybe Lord Nub-Nub beats him, but I couldn't dress up like him again.

I flexed my biceps and then grinned cockily. I'd been working out a LOT, ever since my first kiss It helped to know that next time Sam tries to pin me or beat me up, I can stop her. I was pulled out of my thoughts when my phone vibrated violently on my bedside desk.

"Hullo?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes.

"Quick! You have to come over! NOW!" I heard the familiar voice shriek before the phone hang up. I didn't have a second thought, I ran out of my bedroom, accidentally slamming the door on my way out. Once I reached her door, I banged on it with my fist before giving up on knocking and just shoving it open. But it was unlocked, which was a very bad sign.

"Carly! Spencer! Where are ya'll?" I yelled as I ran first into the kitchen and then over to the stairs when I suddenly heard footsteps coming down. I backed up around a corner, ready to take on whoever it was.

As soon as I heard the last step creak, I launched forward and grabbed whoever was there, tackling them to the ground. They struggled back against me, but I managed to pin them down, one leg on either side of the person and holding down their arms above their head.

"What the chiz?" the person yelled and only then did I realize just who it was. Sam lay beneath me, her long now brunette curls spread around underneath her like a mermaid. Her chest was heaving up and down and her arms were struggling against mine to get up. She had on a purple dress and from what I could see, it was MADE for her body, perfect on her.

"Sam?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Who else would it be?" she asked, sounding ticked. I released her wrists and opted for putting my hands on either side of her head instead. She immediately began to rub her wrists as if trying to get back circulation.

"I don't know, Carly called and yelled at me to come over and I got worried." I confessed, staring down into her sapphire eyes. I loved that reassurance this was Sam. Even when she was dressed as someone completely different and had dyed her hair, she was still the same old Sam I loved. Her eyes spoke volumes.

"What for? If anyone broke in, I could take them." She said looking up at me.

I grinned cockily. And leaned down, bracing all my weight on my arms as I got dangerously close to her face. I never broke eye contact as I whispered to her.

"Oh really? And what would you call this?" I asked in a deep tone. Her eyes got the fire in them and I began to get worried.

"I'd say I'm a damsel, I'm in distress, and I can handle it. Have a nice day." She said, quoting one of my favorite lines from Hercules. At the end of it, she threw a flirtatious wink at me and I gulped again. Her small, soft hands found their way to my chest as she pushed upward.

**Sam's POV**

_Ham ham ham ham ham ham ham ham ham._

All that was on my mind was ham as I slinked down the stairs, making sure not to trip over the stupid dress. Not that I'd admit it out loud, but it was a really pretty dress, and I actually liked it. Maybe because Meg was one of the only Disney girls that had real sass and wit.

But just as I reached the bottom, I saw a blur in the corner of my eye and something hit me HARD right around the middle. The next second, I was being pinned to the ground but my body reacted instinctively, trying to fight back and push him off but for once, somebody was stronger than me.

Just when I was about to land a good punch at the attacker's head, he blocked it, almost as if he knew just what I'd do. And the next thing I knew, my attacker was resting on my stomach, one leg on either side and grabbed my wrists, slamming them into the ground over my head. I was breathing hard at this point, suddenly a bit scared when I opened my eyes and looked up for the first time to see who it was.

Freddie.

The guy I love.

Sitting on top of me.

I'm gonna kill him.

"What the chiz?" I asked angrily, staring up in surprise at how strong he was, I still couldn't wriggle out of his grip.

"…Sam?" he asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity as he looked down at me.

"Who else would it be?" I asked, growing more frustrated. Seriously, he was strong! My hands began to tingle as they lost circulation.

It seemed almost as if he sensed this because he released my wrists, placing his hands next to my head, still acting like a cage, holding me in to the ground. I began to rub my wrists, he'd gripped them pretty hard.

"I don't know, Carly called and yelled at me to come over and I got worried." He said, his eyes starting to kind of glaze over as he looked into my eyes. _What the heck_? I thought, completely confused.

Strangely enough, he looked pretty comfortable considering the fact that he was about to die. _Oh yeah…I'm in a dress…not the best outfit to attack someone in. Stupid dresses._ I thought.

"What for? If anyone broke in, I could take them." I asked, annoyed.

And then he completely surprised me, something that was really hard to do.

He smirked and began to slowly lean down, impressively putting all his weight on his arms, almost in a push up of sorts.

"Oh really?" he asked, his breath flowing across my face, warm and smelling minty. I wanted to kiss him so bad, but luckily I have some self control.

He got closer until I could literally feel the heat from his face radiating towards mine.

"And what would you call this?" he asked, his voice growing lower and more gravelly by the second, I shivered hoping he wouldn't notice.

Inspiration struck all of a sudden, and I grinned slowly up at him.

My voice changed on cue, sounding more like Megs as I let her personality take me over. Don't doubt my acting skills.

"I'd say I'm a damsel, I'm in distress, I can handle it. Have a nice day." I said with a cheeky grin as I lifted my arms, placing my hands on his surprisingly bare , warm chest and pushing against him, seeing if I could push him off. I was giving him false security, soon he'd meet his maker.

But shockingly, he didn't budge. I pushed again against the rock-hard chest of the formerly squishy nub-nugget who was apparently now a buff nerd.

_What…the…mess?_

"What's the matter, Miss damsel, can't handle this situation?" Freddie asked cockily, refusing to move even an inch.

And that was when my anger was unleashed. I shoved out my legs, knocking his wider open so he lost balance as my hands came up to his shoulders and flipped us over so I was now straddling him, looking down from my perch on his stomach and holding his wrists down now so he couldn't fight back.

"Rule number one, never leave your opponent with a defense at his/her disposal. Big mistake to let go of my wrists." I snarled, glaring down at him.

The only problem with this position was the fact that the 'cascading curls' as Carly called them were falling over my shoulders and around my face, blocking the view of our two faces as we met each other's eyes. And _that_ is where the problem lies.

"OH MY GOSH!" a cry came from both the stairwell and the doorframe.

Freddie's head craned upward as mine whipped around, looking towards the directions of the two voices. And there were Carly and Spencer with shocked expressions on their faces as I realized just how this might look.

"Uh…I was…" Freddie stumbled around for words, trying to pry his wrists from my small but very capable hands.

"He tackled me! Like the nub could think he'd win against Mama!" I said, laughing as I pushed up off of him and then proceeded to grab onto his hand, pulling him up to stand next to me. We dusted ourselves off, Freddie reached over to brush a stray curl back into place as I fixed his shirt, making it hang straight and letting my fingers linger on his chest for a moment longer than I should've.

When I turned back to the Shay siblings, they were both staring at the two of us with expressions of confusion and…Carly actually looked like she was about to burst into squeals or something.

I saw a hat on the floor and reached down to get it.

"Oh, I thought you were missing something." I said, walking back over to Freddie and reaching up onto my tiptoes, placing his hat back on his head so he really did look like Indiana Jones. But then something bad happened.

I got knocked off of balance and began to fall forward, right into Freddie's arms. But I fell in such a way that he had to spin me around a little so he ended up holding me in a dip, his face right next to mine and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, my hands against his chest again.

Blushing (which I _never_ do!...Unless Freddie's around.) I tried to stand up properly but Freddie only held me closer into him, now pressed flat against his chest.

"You okay?" He asked, concern radiating from his chocolate eyes. I think I melted.

_C'mon Sam, don't be such a girl! Toughen up, show him who's boss!_ I thought, but my heart had other plans.

"Weak ankles." I muttered, chuckling softly as I stared up into his eyes.

He grinned down at me and slowly released his grip, backing away cautiously making sure I wouldn't fall over again. I was unwillingly touched by his concern, and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks nub." I said, quickly reaching up to give him a kiss on his cheek before sauntering over to Carly, practicing my Meg walk. Carly was grinning, surprisingly, while Spencer looked as if he was about to have a heart attack. As we all walked out, he called after us.

"Wait, what just happened?" I simply chuckled and closed the door behind all of us.

"You don't wanna know Spence!" I yelled, winking before shutting it.

…..

Later, during 6th period, I was pretty pissed. I couldn't even count how many guys had tried to hit on me so far that day. All the guys at this school are pigs! Well…almost all of them.

As soon as I walked into Literature class,, late of course, everyone stopped and stared.

"Who's the new hot chick?" one of them whispered to his friend, blatantly checking me out. I walked over, making sure to put as much seduction in my walk and talk as I could.

"What's the matter? Too scared to ask me to my face?" I asked, adopting a falsetto to my voice. I could see him visibly get a little warm and sweaty. I wanted to laugh but held back.

"N-no." he said, his voice breaking. I flashed him my trademark smirk, chuckled darkly under my breath, and punched him hard on the arm. He gave a little yelp and jump.

"Ha, wimp." I said, walking on past him and sitting in my seat next to Freddie.

"Did you have to hit him? You might get in trouble Sam." He whispered, already done taking his notes from the board.

"He had it coming to him." I said back, flashing a smile at him. He just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Miss Puckett, please refrain from punching the young men.." The teacher called out in a tone that hinted she was covering a laugh. This was definitely my favorite class, the only one I ever showed any visible interest in, although Chemistry is pretty neat too.

"I don't know about that Ms. Mitchell, I'm so used to it that I can't help but do this all the time." When I said _this_ I socked Freddie on the shoulder and he just shrugged off the pain, grimacing as he felt the spot. I guess he was pretty used to it by now too, the boy had toughened up.

Ms. Mitchell just rolled her eyes and turned back to the board, copying more notes.

"Can I see your notes Fredweird?" I whispered, taking out my notebook.

"Of course." He said, giving me an odd expression as he passed over the notebook. Once I was finished, I turned to the next page in his notebook and wrote:

**What's up with the stupid face?**

_Nothing, I'm just not used to you being polite. _

**Well I do have manners, I just don't use them.**

_Oh…_

**What?**

_I always thought you were just a Neanderthal ;)_

**Watch it Benson!**

_Yeah, yeah. I know the drill. _

**Shut it!**

_Then quit responding. _

…

_Sam?_

…

_Oh great, you're ignoring me now?_

**You're the one who said not to respond! Make up your mind nerd!**

_Alright, the bell's going to ring soon anyways!_

**I know! I'm not stupid!**

_I know you're not, you're pretty smart actually _

**...Thanks.**

_You're welcome. _

The bell rang then, and we stood up together. I grabbed my bag (Carly'd made me switch out my backpack with a Grecian-style bag) and Freddie grabbed his leather messenger bag. As we were walking out, I felt a hand stroke the area right above my butt and turned around quickly, but before I could land a punch on the pervert, I heard a yelp of pain and saw a certain tall, brunette, very buff guy pounding his fist into a much smaller, creepy looking blonde's face.

"Ow! What the hell man?" the guy exclaimed, holding a hand to his cheek.

"Watch your damn mouth, there's a lady present!" the Brunette growled and I shivered with pleasure. _Who the heck is that?_ I thought, but I already knew the answer.

Freddie Benson (aka Indiana Jones) stood up fully and glared down at the shorter blonde.

"A-alright man, chill!" he said before running off.

"Wow Benson, when did you grow a backbone?" I asked sarcastically, trying not to show how shaken I was by seeing him more manly than I ever had.

"I don't know, about two years ago, same time we kis- uh, just a while back." He said and I was almost sure he was going to say _same time we kissed…_ but couldn't be sure so I just shrugged.

"Cool beans. C'mon before we're late and your hemroids start acting up again." I said, teasing him before turning to the opposite direction.

"Wha-SAM!" he yelled before running up to me and bending down to whisper in my ear. "I don't have hemroids!"

"I know but with me as a friend, you just might some day!" I said, pinching his cheek as if he was a little boy before slapping it hard and running off laughing.

….

We all walked into the lobby where Lewbert promptly began his abuse.

"NOOOoOO! TEENS IN MY LOBBY! GET OUUUUUT!" Lewbert shrieked, throwing a telephone at us. it looked like it might hit me, but a hand shot out in front of me, catching it first.

"Watch it Lewbert!" Freddie barked again, getting that defensive posture back and I raised an eyebrow.

_I wonder what he'd do if it was Carly getting threatened._ I thought, and I instantly got a bit sadder at the thought. He'd probably kill Lewbert or something.

"GET OUT!" was Lewbert's only response other than cowering behind the counter. It was funny how rough and tough Freddie could look when I knew what a softie he was inside.

We all ran to the elevator (after I had kneed Lewbert in the place where the sun don't shine) and crammed inside laughing as Lewbert moaned in pain.

As we rode up, Carly kept glancing at me and Freddie and I just raised my eyebrows at her.

"So, what are we filming for iCarly again today?" I asked, leaning against the back of the elevator.

"Random debate." Freddie replied before Carly could.

"On what?" I asked, closing my eyes for a moment. I had a huge headache and the lights in here were killing me.

"The existence of Unicorns. Guess which side you're arguing." Freddie said, smiling slyly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hmm…the winning side." I said, grinning right back.

The doors finally opened to the studio and we promptly tossed our backpacks down in the corner and ran over to the electronics cart.

"Okay…let's get ready." Freddie said.

"I need to go guys, Spencer has a drop-off for his art and you know how he gets around fancy people. Especially since that fancy chick he met when you were in juvie, Sam." She said apologetically, grabbing her jacket and purse.

"Alright, see ya!" I called out, waving to her.

"Bye Carls!" Freddie called and we both went back to setting the lights.

"We need more lighting over there." Freddie muttered to himself, raising it.

"But that puts the lighting here out of balance." I said, pointing over to the spot we'd be debating. I already rigged the swings and trapeze rings. It'd be one interesting argument, that was for sure.

I reached over across from him and dimmed it slightly until it was perfect. But then I noticed just how close we were, me leaning over his lap, my face inches from his, and almost sitting on him. His heart was beating at the pace of a bee's wings. It matched mine. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I pushed myself back and punched him.

He grimaced as I smirked, "See? Mama knows her chiz." I said before standing and going over to the swings. "One minute, I need to change." I called, switching directions and heading to Carly's room.

"Hurry! Celebrities Underwater will be on soon!" he yelled back.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I said loudly as I half-closed her door and tugged off the dress. Carly had already planned my outfit, Fredbag could stay in the Indiana Jones get-up.

It was like a mixture between the tightrope walker costume, a ballerina, and a trapeze artist's garb. It was all made up of a deep blue with bits of silver lining around the puffy skirt, light blue silk ballet slippers with laces long enough to wrap around my legs. There was also a silver headband with blue gems to hold my hair slightly back.

Even though I'm a tomboy, I could still appreciate the obvious hard work that had gone into this, and just how beautiful it was. It looked like something a Disney princess might wear. I quickly slipped off my dress and the sandals and then laid down for a second on the bed. A lot had gone on today, and I was kind of exhausted. After a full minute of deep breathing, I rolled off the comfy bed and went over to the costume.

Halfway through pulling it on, I felt a cold rush of air on my back and turned around, holding the top half of the dress against my front. Luckily it already covered my butt, but my entire back was exposed.

"S-Sam?" Freddie stuttered, eyes wide and mouth opened as he stared. It seemed like he couldn't even help himself.

"Get out!" I shrieked, holding it to my chest desperately as I ducked out of sight behind the bed. Freddie shook his head hard, as if to clear it,

"Sorry! Wasn't thinking, thought you were already dressed, I'll just…yeah." Freddie stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What did you want Benson?" I asked angrily, frantically reaching back for the zipper. _Ah! There it is!_ I thought as my fingers latched onto the annoying metal square and I pulled it all the way up until it fully zipped and ready to go. I moved out from behind the bed, now a lot less caring that he'd nearly seen me out of the dress.

"You were taking a while so I wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay." He admitted.

"And…how long were you standing there?"

"I just came in, I didn't really see anything but your back. I promise." He said, finally looking me in the eye again.

"Good. Nobody gets to see any of this without my permission." I boasted, smirking as I gestured down to my body. Freddie raised an eyebrow in my direction, but I just shrugged and passed by him.

"Okay, lightings set, ropes are secure, everything's ready pretty much. Well…except for the fact that your butt's not in that swing and the camera's not running yet." He said, finally getting back to normal and teasing me.

I glared.

"Don't talk about my butt!" I scolded as I skipped past him, flipping over into a quick cartwheel to try out the costume. It was tons of fun, I'll admit!

"Yeah yeah, Puckett." He mumbled, following after me.

By the time we reached the studio, any awkwardness was gone and we were back to our old bickering selves.

"Look, all I'm saying is that he is a douche bag and you shouldn't even give him a chance. He's a total jerk, I'm not kidding Sam! He was dating three girls at once and bragged about it in the locker room!" Freddie said, trying to sway my opinion of this unbelievably gorgeous guy who'd been flirting with me earlier.

"No chiz! I don't care, we were just flirting, it's not like it was anything serious Fredgerm. Now start the camera, this costume is giving me a wedgie!" I lied before walking over to the swing and sitting with my back facing the camera.

"Alright, get ready." He said, messing around with a few buttons.

"Hold it! I gotta get my-"

"Noise box, got it." He said, finishing my sentence and throwing me the little blue box.

"Okay, come on! Get over here!" I called, swinging myself lightly.

"5…4…3…2-" he called out while I bent until I was upside down with my ballet shoe-clad legs wrapped around the swing like a trapezist. Freddie was sitting next to me, hat on his head and whip in hand.

I pressed the button and on the screen came the traditional 'Random Debates' greeting.

"iCarly Presents:" I heard Freddie's voice.

"Random Debates!" Came my own voice.

"Today's Random Debate is…" he said again.

"Unicorns: Fact or Myth?" my voice said before I clicked the button that switched to our camera.

"Hello my beautiful guests! You've all come to see the greatest show on earth!" I called out in a Russian accent, slapping a broad grin onto my face as I shook the hair out of my eyes.

"What? This isn't the circus!" Freddie said using his funny English accent. It was hard work not to giggle at this.

"Oh yeah! Oops! Welcome to iCarly! Today, since we haven't had a random debate in quite a while, Freddie and I decided to bring you a special Halloween-ish one!" I said, swinging slightly back in forth.

"I will be arguing on the behalf of Myth!" Freddie announced, standing up and hopping up and down randomly.

"And I will be arguing on behalf of Unicorns' existence!" I yelled, flipping myself over until I was right side up.

"It's a fact that Unicorns do not exist, there have been many investigations into this and all have proven my side true." Freddie said, nodding to me to let me know it was my turn.

"Unicorns are real and I can prove it! I went on a family trip when I was little out in the mountains when I saw one with these two eyes!" I said, pointing to my own as I got more into the argument.

"Unicorns are a physical impossibilty, a horn sticking out the middle of their head would probably kill them!" Freddie said, his voice getting more gruff. _Atta boy Benson, Mama likes it when you talk like that._ I thought before mentally slapping myself.

"The horn was a whole foot and a half long and came right out in the center of it's head, between the eyes!" I cried out.

"Scientists can easily show that their existence is impossible!"

"Throughout the ages, unicorns have been mentioned in literature and stories so obviously, they have to be real!" I defended, glaring over at him.

"Those 'stories' are just tales that people told when they got bored!" Freddie called out. _That's it, this calls for cold, hard evidence!_

"Oh yeah? Well I have photographical evidence!" I said, reaching into my top and yanking out the photo of the 'unicorn' I'd seen on the trip.

"You see that? Photographs don't lie!" I exclaimed, now not able to help myself from grinning broadly.

"Photographs can be easily forged, just as this one has obviously been!" he yelled, grabbing the picture right out of my hand and taking a second to examine it before giving an offended little noise.

"This picture is a total fake! Look, all you did was tape a horn to the head of a picture of a horse!" he shouted, holding up my picture to the camera so the could see.

"Watch it Benson!" I growled, already standing up slightly in my swing, but I guess he didn't notice.

"Do you see the trickery to which my opponent will stoop in order to win?" Freddie ranted, but I didn't care.

I leapt up onto the little handle bars he'd attached to the ceiling and swung from there with my legs as my hands reached around to grab the rings. And from there I launched myself onto him.

"NO! Sam, don't!" he shrieked in terror as I laughed and grabbed his whip out of his hands while punching him at the same time.

By the time I was finished with him, his hat lay of the floor, his shirt was half-off his body, and the whip was wrapped tightly around him. As he squirmed I laughed again.

"Aw Sam, C'mon!" he whined, but I just grabbed the scarf I had on and wrapped it around his mouth to shut him up.

I pointed my face to the camera now and smiled.

"Well folks, I guess we all know who wins! Me! Unicorns rock!" I exclaimed, doing a spontaneous cartwheel again while pressing the button to turn the camera off.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get a smoothie. See ya later Benson!" I called out, skipping over to the doorway with my coat over my arm.

"No you don't! Sam! Come back!" he called desperately, now on the floor to try and get the ropes off.

"I don't know…what would make me want to do that? You got something for me?" I asked sweetly, swinging back around until I was standing over him.

"I buy your smoothies for a week if you let me go." Freddie said.

"A month."

"Deal." He sighed after saying that, sitting up and waiting for me to come untie him. I smirked down at him. And then I pulled the little bit of whip poking out. He instantly came undone, sprawling out onto the floor and breathing hard. "Thanks." He breathed out, rubbing his arms and legs as if he was trying to get the feeling back into them.

"Hurry up, I want my smoothie!" I said, already out the door. But I waited in the hall for him to catch up.

"One sec, your shirt's still messed up." I commented, reaching out to tie one strand together and straighten it into place.

"Um…thanks." Freddie mumbled before tapping my shoulder and turning me around to walk to the stairs.

**Okay, that's it for Wednesday! Wait…it was Wednesday right? Or was it Monday? GAH, I'M SO CONFUSED! :P Anyways, I'd like to apologize profusely for my tardiness and procrastination! I truly meant to work on it and I did, but it took FOREVER! And I can't wait for more new episodes of Season 4! Ever episode from Season 2, 3,4, and the icarly videos that we get on the website are so awesome and Seddie filled! Thank goodness! ^-^ **

**! Okay, now a serious topic, I'd like to thank these people who voted on which character to use: **

babe098

soutaker97

mirage888

anonymous person

StayStrongDemi

Thalico 4 evah

iSam101

xXxWiseGirlxXx

Mardelzor fan ^-^ (I'm honored btw)

iForgotMyPenName

xx-SamxFreddie-xx

Thanks again! Please continue to read, I'll definitely really try my super hardest to update once a week or once every two weeks.


End file.
